Forum Shinra 5
by Lunagarden
Summary: Toujours aussi loufoque, toujours aussi drôle et si vous voulez en savoir plus, il suffit d'un petit clic ;)


Après une longue absence me revoilà avec un autre Forum Shinra ! Je sais, pardon pour l'attente, mais le temps me manque dernièrement et pour me faire pardonner ce Forum Shinra sera un peu plus long que ses prédécesseurs alors… Enjoy !

Note : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Send Me An Angeal, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attente. En principe, je posterais le chapitre 23 en début de semaine. Encore pardon pour la longue absence, mais le temps me manque énormément depuis le changement de mon horaire de travail. Promis je ferais un effort pour poursuivre l'histoire et poster les chapitres aussi vite que possible ^^

Kissous 3

* * *

**Forum Shinra 5**

**MDJ : Les signalisations sont là pour quelque chose. Achetez-vous des lunettes si vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous, merci. **

Genesis vient de se connecter sur le forum.

Reno vient de se connecter sur le forum.

Genesis : Arghh ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'en aie même sur les cheveux ! Reno t'es vraiment un homme mort !

Reno : Mais qu'elle idée aussi de foutre une fosse sceptique dans un coin pareil ! Et pour ton info Gen, quand on te dit ''cours !'' Regarde au moins où tu vas ! Dire que t'es sensé être un intello !

Genesis : C'est sans doute mieux que de se manger un panneau STOP sur la figure. Ce truc ne passe non plus inaperçu aussi !

Reno : Ta gueule ! Franchement, ta gueule !

Zack Fair : Pour ce que j'ai pu voir, vôtre mission c'est bien passée.

Genesis : Toi, le chiot va t'occuper de ton putois.

Reno : C'est pas un putois c'est un furet ok ?

Genesis : Ouais, ça te ressemble bien de lui avoir filé ce truc.

Reno : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Genesis : Que seule une fouine comme toi aime ce genre de bestiole.

Reno : Mais je t'emmerde l'enflammé du cul ! C'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée aussi !

Zack Fair : QUOI ?! Tu sais les ennuis que ce truc m'a attiré depuis que je l'ai sorti de sa boite !?

Genesis : Hé ! Ho ! J'ai dit un chat ou un chien, pas une furie de furet enragé aussi, ok ?

Reno : Autant te rappeler que tu m'as aussi dit quelque chose qui ferait faire de l'exercice au chiot de service.

Zack Fair : Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un clébard, ma parole !

Genesis : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire le chiot, mouahahahahahaha !

Zack Fair : Dire que j'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure à réfléchir comment sortir ton truc de sa boîte aussi…

Reno : Je parie que t'as bien chauffé la cuvette des WC toi, mouhahahaha !

Zack Fair : C'est pas ma faute si mon cerveau ne se met à réfléchir que dans les toilettes aussi -_- !

Genesis : Estime-toi heureux qu'il fonctionne quelque part !

Reno : Et paf ! Joli répartie xD

Genesis : Merci. C'était : comment se faire déchirer en une leçon, mouhahahahaha !

Reno : Remarque avec le chiot, il y a pas trop à s'en faire, la seule chose qu'il sait bien faire pour le moment c'est 'le beau' xD

Zack Fair : Hé ! Ne m'insulte pas, toi ! Au moins, je suis pas tout pourri et tout prétentieux comme un certain obsédé efféminée masochiste.

Reno : Obsédé et maso ? Lui ? Noooon xD Enflammé du cul quand je suis avec lui, ouais xD

Genesis : PUTAIN RENO T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Séphiroth vient de se connecter au Forum.

Angeal vient de se connecter au Forum.

Séphiroth : J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible… qu'elle idée cette mission en pleine jungle aussi.

Angeal : Oh toi Séph, la ferme.

Reno : C'est vrai quoi, se faire taper par un arbre de 15 mètres de haut ça pique xD

Genesis : Et encore ce n'est pas un cactus mouhahahaha !

Séphiroth : Comment j'allais deviner que j'allais me la ramasser, vous pouvez me le dire ? C'est pas ma faute si elle se trouvait justement à cet endroit !

Zack Fair : C'est pas mieux pour Genesis tu vois, lui, il a atterrit dans une fosse sceptique.

Séphiroth : Il s'est mis au parfum je devrais dire. Ça lui va bien.

Zack Fair : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Ta gueule le chiot! Au moins moi je traine pas un putois nommé Chaussette !

Angeal : C'est un furet et désolé si l'animal refuse de changer de nom.

Genesis : Bah vu l'odeur que son maître doit sentir rien de m'étonne, la fosse sceptique doit sans doute sentir mieux.

Reno : Y a du vécu c'est sûr xD

Genesis : Oh toi la ramène pas hein !

Reno : Mais oui, mon beau enflammé du c-

Genesis : TA GUEULE !

Zack Fair : J'ignorais qu'on avait un enflammé du cul au SOLDAT classe 1 avec nous, et toi Angeal ?

Séphiroth : Je le savais 'enflammé' tout court mais là…

Angeal : Sans commentaires.

Genesis : Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, oui.

Séphiroth : Oh ? Tu te défiles alors que pour UNE fois tu as la vedette, Genesis ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Zack Fair : C'est clair. Déjà qu'il a laissé une sacrée trace odorante sur son passage en revenant de sa mission, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se défile comme ça xD

Angeal : Je trouve Genesis trop silencieux, là.

Zack : C'est soulageant pour quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de réciter LOVELESS à tout bout de champ.

Angeal : Je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant.

Reno : En fait… je l'ai attaché et bâillonné. Il était sur le point de vous faire les fesses les mecs, et même en rêve, croyez-moi c'est pas si cool que ça, surtout venant d'un maso fan du fouet comme lui xD

Zack Fair : Oh ? Du vécu je suppose ?

Reno : Bah… peut-être bien ! N'empêche, je crois être le seul à savoir jouer avec le Maître du Feu xD

Zack Fair : Hé ! Ho ! C'est un Forum décent ici!

Reno : Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! Et puis s'il est si décent que ça ton Forum comment ça se fait que ça permet au chiot de service d'entrer ? Il n'y a pas un panneau d'entrée disant 'entrée à animaux interdite' par hasard ?

Angeal : Reno débâillonne Genesis. Le connaissant il est sur le point de péter un câble.

Reno : Nan ! Pour une fois que je détiens le pouvoir sur lui, je vais profiter !

Zack Fair : Il risque surtout de te castrer une fois détaché, sur ce point je veux pas être à ta place.

Reno : Oh ? T'as des envies maso toi aussi ? Je croyais que t'avais ta part avec Angeal.

Zack Fair : Ça va pas non ?! T'es franchement frappé du système ou quoi ?! Tu t'es trop ramassé de bombes à la gueule pour ne plus avoir un semblant de cerveau dans ce qui te sert de crâne ?

Reno : Nan, j'aime le risque, c'est tout. Et… Attend une minute que je lui gratte le bout de son nez.

Zack Fair : -_- quel con, sérieux. Mais attend une seconde ! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce ?!

Reno : Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais pour quelqu'un qui est dit 'légèrement hyperactif sur les bords' t'es tout de même lent à la détente…

Angeal : Je confirme.

Reno : MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Zack Fair : Maieuh :'( ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour une telle méchanceté de ta part Angeal ?

Reno : D'être venu au monde par exemple xD ?

Zack Fair : pas mieux pour toi, sale fouine !

Reno : Oh mais moi, on m'aime xD ! Pas vrai mon petit choupinou d'enflammé du cul ? Moi aussi, je t'aime mon… AÏE ! Ce con m'a mordu !

Angeal : Je la sens mal…

Séphiroth : Moi je me sens bien.

Zack Fair : Séphiroth ?

Séphiroth : Oui ?

Zack Fair : Ta GUEULE !

Séphiroth :…

….

Je vais te rejoindre dans 5 minutes le chiot et tu vas me redire ça dans LES YEUX !

Séphiroth s'est déconnecté du forum.

Angeal : Ça va faire mal…

Zack Fair : Sérieux quoi ! Il me gavait ! Toujours à tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe -_- !

Angeal : Tu vas la sentir passer celle-là le chiot. Je te conseille de prendre tes jambes à ton cou et de ne pas pointer le bout de ton museau jusqu'à ce que Séph se calme.

Zack Fair : Mais, j'ai rien fait !

Angeal : Cours !

Reno : Ouais, dégage le chiot, ça sent déjà le fromage dans le coin ! Ah merde, non rien, ça vient de mon sandwich xD

Zack Fair : Sympa ! Vraiment !

Reno : Au fait, le chiot, t'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Zack Fair: Quoi ?

Reno : Bah, je sais pas moi ! Ton arme par exemple ?

Zack Fair : Oh arrête ! C'est juste Séph légèrement en pétard là ! C'est pas comme il allait me tuer pour lui avoir demander de fermer sa grande gueule…si ?

Reno : …

Angeal :…

Zack Fair : A y réfléchir mieux…. Je vais chercher mon arme xD

Zack Fair s'est déconnecté du forum.

Reno : Ouais, faudra me rappeler d'écrire dans sa tombe : Ci-git Zack Fair, chiot tout pépère. On l'aimait bien, ce bourrin! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Angeal : Ne te lance pas dans la poésie, Reno.

Reno : Pas besoin, je me tape Genesis à la place xD Mouhahahaha !

Angeal : …

Reno : Arf merde, en parlant de l'enflammé du fouet, je vais devoir deco.

Angeal : ?

Reno : Je dois l'emmener faire quelque chose que personne ne peut faire à sa place,enfin si... ça reste à voir je crois… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Angeal : Pense à demander à Tseng de te faire repasser un test de santé mentale, tu tiens vraiment une couche.

Reno : Moi une couche ? Nah ! Mais si je détache pas Gen là tout de suite, faudrait que je pense à lui en faire porter xD

Je crois qu'il va prendre des mois avant de se remettre du traumatisme de la fosse septique xD

Angeal : …

Reno : Sur quoi, salut ! Et prend soin de Chaussette ! Je crois que la pauvre bête va plus revoir son maître en un seul morceau xD

MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Reno s'est déconnecté du forum.

Genesis s'est déconnecté du forum.

Angeal : Il y a vraiment qu'à moi que ce genre de conneries arrive ?

Angeal s'est déconnecté du forum.

Comme quoi, il y a vraiment des gens qui doivent supporter les conn- ahrem! Les bêtises des autres même si ces mêmes personnes sont d'authentiques blagues sur pattes xD MOUHAHAHAHA xD


End file.
